familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chippewa County, Michigan
Chippewa County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 38,543. The county seat is Sault Ste. Marie6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,988 km² (2,698 sq mi). 4,043 km² (1,561 sq mi) of it is land and 2,945 km² (1,137 sq mi) of it (42.14%) is water. The Michigan Meridian runs through the eastern portion of the county. South of Nine Mile Road, M-129 (Meridian Road) overlays the meridian. In Sault Ste. Marie, Meridian Street north of 12th Avenue overlays the meridian. Major highways Adjacent counties *Luce County (west) *Mackinac County (south) *Algoma District (north, east) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 38,543 people, 13,474 households, and 8,960 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (25/sq mi). There were 19,430 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (12/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 75.88% White, 5.52% Black or African American, 13.31% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 4.43% from two or more races. 1.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.9% were of German, 9.8% English, 9.0% Irish, 7.4% French and 6.0% Polish ancestry. 95.3% spoke English and 1.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 13,474 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.50% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.50% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 11.90% from 18 to 24, 31.80% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 125.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 132.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,464, and the median income for a family was $41,450. Males had a median income of $31,559 versus $22,321 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,858. About 8.90% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 9.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Chippewa County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Brian Peppler * Sheriff: Jeff Moran * County Clerk: Diane Cork * County Treasurer: Marilyn McDonald * Register of Deeds: Sharon Kennedy * Drain Commissioner: Anthony Bosley * County Surveyor: William Karr (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Sault Ste. Marie Villages *De Tour Village Unincorporated communities *Barbeau *Bay Mills *Bay Mills Indian Community *Brimley *Dafter *Drummond *Keldon *Kincheloe *Paradise *Pickford *Rudyard *Stirlingville Townships *Bay Mills Township *Bruce Township *Chippewa Township *Dafter Township *Detour Township *Drummond Township *Hulbert Township *Kinross Charter Township *Pickford Township *Raber Township *Rudyard Township *Soo Township *Sugar Island Township *Superior Township *Trout Lake Township *Whitefish Township External links *Chippewa County Government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Chippewa County, Michigan